Malfoy is a
by NathansBabyGurl
Summary: Harry is feeling a little underestimated


He believed he was nonpareil, but he was nothing exceptional. Everything from his dull gray eyes to his long platinum hair and his pasty white skin. So he was beautiful and incredibly clever, but he would never let anyone know that he had fallen into his charms. Something about that ferret was alluring. He didn't need to know... it would only boost his already immense ego. The way the other houses cowered when he looked their way disgusted him.

This is why he and the 'Golden Trio' stood up to him and his posse. He just couldn't stand the way they thought they could rule the school. He watched him now as his long hair lay lazily down his back. Not a hair was out of place as his long locks fell over his shoulder.

His hair was now almost as long as his father's, only a couple of inches shorter but just as perfect if not more so. And now he was watching his enemy with Parkinson on his lap and Zabini on his side. Both were taking turns sucking Malfoy's face. A 5th year Ravenclaw was trying to get in on the action on his other side but Warren, a 5th year slytherin was in the way.

He hated everything about him. He hated the way his hair always hung perfectly and they way he always had the answers in Potions. He hated the way he was never alone and how hard he had to push himself to fly faster than him. He hated the way he could get anyone he wanted. He hated how perfect he was. He hated the way he felt something tug on his heart during moments like this.

He looked to Ron and Hermione who were talking and laughing. He laughed as they laughed and acted like he was listening. They always seemed like the perfect couple, but Hermione never seemed interested. He knew Ron was and they flirted all the time but it seemed Hermione was hiding something.

His charms homework was still only halfway done and hadn't gotten any farther in the half an hour they had been here. Hermione had finished within 10 minutes and was helping Ron who was more confused now than 30 minutes ago.

How could he just sit there? Sit there making out with 3 different people. Does he not realize what he has? He has so much power at his whim. Basically the whole student body would do anything to be a part of his 'crowd'. And he chooses to sit there and waste his time.

He tried to concentrate on his book, but found himself not able to stop staring. Madam Pince really should be putting a stop to this. This is a library. Some people are here to study. As the young Malfoy looked his way he quickly looked down at his book.

He must believe he is nonpareil. This could be because his gorgeous but malicious green eyes that burn with hatred when they look at him. His jet-black hair that never looked combed was somehow alluring. With everyone in awe over him, over him being the boy-who-lived, his knowing that I think him handsome would only boost his already super high ego. The way the griffindors fawned over his is disgusting.

That is why him and his posse stood up to the wondrous trio. He couldn't stand the way they thought they could rule the school. He snuck glances at him between the three faces, at the trio. They were in their little circle with all their little Griffindor friends. They were studying and talking, every once in a while they would laugh. He thought of his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. If you could call them that. Why should he have everything?

He hated everything about him. He hated the way he could always fly faster than him and how he never got in trouble for breaking the rules. He hated how he was never alone, how he always had his best friends with him. He hated how he had good friends that cared for him. He hated how he was so perfect with so little effort. He hated the way he envied him at moments like these.

He looked at Pansy's ugly face as it moved closer to his. Her mouth was already open, her fat tongue already slithering out of her mouth and the spit around her lips made them look wet and disgusting. Her chubby cheeks hit his face before her lips did. He almost chocked as she jabbed her tongue so deep in his mouth but he was used to this.

How could he just sit there? Sit there with his little books with his little friends. Does he not realize what he has? He has the whole wizarding world at his fingertips and he just sits there. All this power, all of them wanting to be lead by him. How could he not want it?

As she pulled back the Ravenclaw girl tried to move in only to be pushed away by Warren. Warren swooped down taking his lips to Draco's. His kisses were always sweet. They weren't sloppy like Pansy's or forceful like Blaise's. Warren was new from a school in the US, tall and handsome. His dark skin and black eyes completed his dark angel look. He always looked very mysterious. He didn't talk much or socialize with anyone except Draco but he fit in well enough with the Slytherin crowd.

His dark skin fit so well next to Draco's pale skin. Everyone thought they were perfect for each other in looks and other wise. I mean what is hotter than the two hottest guys in school making out every chance they get.

They looked perfect for each other, and Draco would have been happy had it not been for his family's constant harassment for being attracted to men. His father had recently gotten out of Azkaban... he had no clue where his father was but he occasionally got an owl from him.

Warren now caressed Draco's soft cheek slowly moving his hand under his chin lifting his head that had fallen down at the thought of his much admired father. Warren's face was concerned as he looked towards him.

He was almost as handsome as Draco himself. This is why Draco took him as his boyfriend before anyone else did. But now his thoughts were far from the handsome lad in front of him. He watched the dark haired boy and as he looked Harry looked up and he quickly plunged his tongue into Warren's mouth.

The daily prophet was now coming down to the students of Hogwarts. Harry grabbed the newsletter from Hedwig and opened it and was shocked at what he saw. He was back and in full power, but the daily prophet had not found that out yet.

There was, however, a very interesting article about a man named Mr. Long, who recently came from America. He had brought his son and wife and has been seen continually in Knockturn alley looking very suspicious. He is believed to be helping hide the recently escaped Lucious Malfoy, but currently there is no proof.

This news was all over. It was all everyone could talk about, even the staff. There was talk of what was to come, if he-who-must-not-be-named was back, who was helping who, who was fighting against who, where Lucious was, who was this Mr. Long, what was coming up for Harry, and if Warren Long had any relation to the mysterious man.

Within a week nothing had happened and the uproar died down. Draco was especially glad for this. He didn't like all the negative attention given to his father, himself and Warren. This is why they weren't expecting what happened two weeks later.


End file.
